The ordinary crank and X-shaped wheel wrenches, or socket spanner and tommy bar, for removing the nuts from the studs of a passenger car wheel are generally satisfactory and present few problems in use. These same wrenches, however, when used on the wheel of a truck, especially with dual wheels, present a completely different situation. Not only does the recessed position of the studs present a problem but also considerable torque is required to loosen the nuts. Because of the considerable torque required, the wrench often moves out of co-axial alignment with the stud and nut, resulting in the wrench often slipping off the nut, sometimes injuring the user and/or damaging the nut and/or the wrench being used.
The main reason for these latter problems is that the wrench is not properly supported, unless two persons perform the operation, one person holding the wrench in co-axial alignment, whilst the second person applies torque to the wrench.
In view of these problems, certain supports have been designed and exist in the prior art which attempt to overcome or assist in overcoming this problem. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,157 to Loren A. Ross a link chain is wound around the wrench. However, the cost of the link chain made the device too expensive to manufacture and sell.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,867 also to Loren A. Ross, the aforementioned socket wrench turning device is simplified, and in place of the link chain, an elongated leverage casing is provided that has a transverse opening near one end, which is adapted to receive a socket wrench, and has a leverage rod at its other end that extends substantially at right angles to the length of the casing in order that the operator may apply the desired leverage in loosening or tightening sleeve-like bolts and nuts of truck wheels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,550 to H. Johnston, a jack-like device is provided that has a V-shaped cradling seat which is vertically adjustable by means of a hole and pin arrangement. However, is it well known that pin and hole arrangements, sometimes malfunction as do sleeve arrangements which are prone to stick .
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,945 to Fred Shandel also provides a sleeve-like arrangement with a pin and hole arrangements, as well as a screw threaded and interlocking rack arrangement. As mentioned above, these devices tend to malfunction, and in respect of the screw threaded or rack arrangement, this tends to be expensive to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,341 to J. H. Cline and J. D. Cline, a wrench support is provided which rests on the inside part of the wheel rim. The support, however, is not adjustable. This device can also not be used on all truck wheels.
In British Pat. No. 1 536,902 to F. T. Hatcher, a wrench support is provided with a stand having a plurality of vertically spaced apart holes therein to provide for vertical adjustability.